horse riding fun
by millylovesyou
Summary: a short story on sonamy amy's horse goes wild and sonic saves her ! oneshot!


Amelia Bryan 8C

I woke to the sound of dad whistling out in the garden, I looked at my clock to see that it was 9.30 am, realizing I only half an hour to get ready before my best friend Cream would be here to pick me up, she had some how convened me to go horse riding with her this weekend, I was nervous of course but excited at the same time I had never been riding before, Cream has been heaps of times and besides her boyfriend Tails is one of the trainers there. I know it will be great fun going together.

I put a pair of old dark blue jeans and my favourite green t-shirt on and did my hair in a high pony tail and was already to go, now all I had to do was wait. Soon dad walked though the front door with mud all over his shoes, mum was standing there tapping her foot, but dad just chuckled, then turned to me and said

"Your friend Cream is outside waiting for you she just turned up".

I ran and grabbed my bag, said goodbye to mum and dad, then I was out the door I walked down the steps to the yellow Nissan Skyline that was parked there and Cream jumped out and came and gave me a hug,

"So we all ready to go Amy" Cream asked me,

"Oh yeah you bet Tash" I replied trying as hard as I could to not sound nervous

"It's ok to be nervous I was my first time too" she smiled 'no fooling her' I thought to myself with a smile, we hopped into the car and off we went.

It was about 45 minutes later that we had made it to the horse riding place, Cream parked the car and we went in and Tails was there to meet us.

Tails come over to give tash a hug then said

"How ya doing Amy?"

"Fine, Tails a little bit nervous" I replied.

"Amy ill like you to meet my cousin Sonic" Tails said

"Oh cream did you forget to mention that Tails had a cousin" I said looking at Tash, Cream just grinned at me.

"Hi Amy nice to meet ya" said Sonic, I looked up at Sonic and found myself just staring at him and taking in how handsome he was but soon came back to reality,

"Oh hi Sonic it's nice to meet you too" I said just chuckling a bit as I thought how silly I must have looked.

As Tails and Sonic got the horses ready for us, Cream soon hopped on her horse and was waiting beside Justin, as for me I had never got on a horse before and I had no idea what to do. Soon Sonic was at my side,

"Don't worry if you go to fall off while getting on I'll catch you ok" he said while I started to hop on the horse he lifted me a bit of the way too and I felt my cheeks go warm and I knew instantly I was blushing trying to hind it, I quickly thanked him and started to get the horse to walk slowly up next to Cream,

"Amy you're blushing" she said while giggling a bit

"Am not" I replied quickly, but all cream did was chuckle a bit more as my cheeks went a brighter shade of red.

I soon got the hang of riding the horse at a slow pace just walking, Cream was right it was great fun.

"So Sonic are you a trainer like Justin?" I asked as we soon came to a beautiful spot with trees and a little waterhole,

"Yeah I am a trainer, I'm actually the one who trained Justin" he said with a gorgeous smile on his face and then looked at Tails who then said

"yep he did" we all stopped and tied the horses to one of the trees which had grass around it so that they had something to eat, then went and found a spot to sit and have a picnic, which Tails and Cream had planned without me or even Sonic knowing about it, soon we were finished and it was time to go back, so we packed up all the stuff and were ready to go.

I walked over to my horse and Sonic was standing there

"Would you like me to help you onto the horse again?" he asked, I would have liked to say yes but I wanted to avoid blushing again and being teased by Tash,

"Thank you but I'm sure I can do it myself this time" I replied in a sweet voice that I never knew I had, he just smiled and got on his horse and I got on my horse as well without any problems.

Suddenly I heard Cream yell to me

"Amy look out there is a snake", I looked to the brush that she had pointed to, to see a snake starting to come out, I quickly realized that horses were easy scared by snake but before I could do anything the horses was going crazy, it was up on it's two back legs and I was holding on for dear life as it came back down on all fours it started to run as fast as it could, I was holding on as tight as I could not knowing what to do I started to scream.

Tails and Cream's eyes widen in stock at was happening and just stared, but soon enough Sonic was hot on the horses tail while riding his horse than he jumped onto the back of the one I was on, and than I felt the horse come to a stop and opened my eyes as I had closed them before, Tails and Cream came up

"Hey Sonic I think you should ride back with her" he said as he took the reins for his cousin's horse,

"I'll take ya horse back ok" Tails smiled

"Thanks Tails you and Cream go ahead I'll catch up in a minute I'll make sure Amy is ok" Sonic replied, so Tash and Tails rode off ahead with Sonic's horse.

"Are you ok?" he asked with a concerned tone as he lifted me to turn me around so that I was facing him I blushed

"Yeah I'll be fine" I replied a bit shaky

"Ok then" he said, has he was just looking at me we started to become much closer until how lips were just a inch part as I closed my eyes waiting suddenly I felt a drop of wet liquid, it was starting to rain as me pulled apart I turned around to face the front, I have no idea how I came to face the back but I did, we were riding back in the rain it wasn't light but it wasn't really heavy either it was just nice 'stupid rain' I thought to myself 'it just ruined everything just than' I was angry and disappointed but I didn't show it, even though it was cold and wet I felt warm with Sonic's arms around me, it felt weird but in a nice weird way and I liked it.

We were back at the stables and the horses were put away,

"Hey Amy I'll meet you at the car ok" aid Cream

"Yeah no problem" I said with a smile, Tails walked Cream to the car as I turned back to face Sonic

"Thanks for the help and that" I said smiling sweetly at him

"Hey no problem" he said there was a few seconds of silence before he asked

"What are you doing Saturday night?"

"Nothing at the moment" I replied

"Would you like to come to dinner with me?" he asked with a shy kind of smile on his face,

"I'll love to" I said happily, so we exchanged phone numbers and said goodbye as I walked to the car I could only keep on smiling.

On the way home in the car Cream asked

"what are you all happy about?"

"Oh nothing" I replied, but of course she knew what was going on, then I asked

"You had this day all planned out didn't you?" but all Cream did was grinned as we drove home, and all I could think about was that I couldn't wait for Saturday night come.

- 4 -


End file.
